<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dalton Life - Book 1 by natthecatty (Scottish_Nxte)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817883">The Dalton Life - Book 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Nxte/pseuds/natthecatty'>natthecatty (Scottish_Nxte)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dalton Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Death, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, F/M, Gay, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Suspense, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Nxte/pseuds/natthecatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton Academy. Home of the Warblers.</p><p>What happened prior to Kurt joining the Warblers? What were the lives of the various off-screen staff members like?  Were the Warblers really the firm brotherhood that was portrayed on screen? This book aims to dive into the off-screen goings on at Dalton Academy. Follow the students and staff as they take you on a trip through friendship, drama and romance.</p><p>*Season 2 Canon/Non-Canon.*</p><p>Not affiliated with CP Coulter's work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/Thad, Thad/Alvin Yang (OC), Wes/Gavel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dalton Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home is where the Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A New School Year commences at Dalton Academy. Principal Merrick Peterson returns for his next year at Dalton. Little does he know that his new Vice-Principal is out to wreak everything.</p><p>New students Aaron Rodriguez and Reuben Henry sit through their first classes, while the Warblers host their first meetings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>6:30 am, 09/08/2010</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Merrick Peterson drives into the parking lot at Dalton Academy. It is a mild Monday morning in early August and the start of a new school year at Dalton Academy. He parks in the space he knows all too well, especially reserved for him of course - he is the Principal after all. The only other cars parked are that of Caretaker Stannard and Secretary Whitehead. He exits his car and grabs some folders and books out of the boot. As he walks into the campus, he passes Caretaker Stannard who is busy making the final preparations for the students to arrive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Good Morning, Ebenezer! Ready for the new school year?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Caretaker Stannard: </b>
  <span>Principal Peterson, Good Morning! Just sweeping up the pathways. I believe a school should be spic and span throughout the year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Keep up the hustle, Ebenezer! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Principal Peterson bids goodbye to Caretaker Stannard and makes his way to the office. As he walks past the reception, the familiar face of Sienna Whitehead pops up from behind the counter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Whitehead: </b>
  <span>Good Morning, Sir!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Sienna, I've told you. Call me Merrick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He says these words with a grin to indicate that she wasn't being told off. Miss Whitehead passes him over some folders.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Whitehead: </b>
  <span>Here is a directory of all the returning students and new starts. This is going to be a busy year at Dalton. We’ve had a bigger intake than last year. I'm surprised we can still fit all these students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Amazing! Great job. See you later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Principal Peterson continues to walk to his office. Upon entering his office he finds a trophy case, with the most trophies being from the Warblers. The Warblers are his pride and joy as well as their best club. He takes off his coat and sits down on the desk chair. He calls Sienna and asks her to bring him a coffee up from the staff room. A few minutes later Sienna arrives with his coffee and leaves the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>6:55 am, 09/08/2010</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Merrick is still sitting in his office when Sienna phones up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Sienna, how can I help?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Whitehead (OVER PHONE): </b>
  <span>Principal Peterson, It's Sienna. Can you hear me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>I can hear you fine, Sienna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Whitehead (OVER PHONE): </b>
  <span>Oh, great! There is somebody here for you by the name of Isabelle Bennett. She claims she is the new Vice-Principal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>I wasn't told of this. Send her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Whitehead (OVER PHONE): </b>
  <span>Yes, Principal Peterson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A few minutes later. A lady with her brown hair in a bun dressed in a formal business suit with round rimmed glasses knocks on the door.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Isabelle: </b>
  <span>Principal Peterson?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Yes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Isabelle: </b>
  <span>Isabelle Bennett. I'm your new vice-principal..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>I wasn't informed of this. Did the school board ask you to take the position? We weren't hiring a vice-principal. I expected Vice-Principal Shepherd to stay on for another year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Isabelle: </b>
  <span>Vice-Principal Shepherd was sent to another school in Ohio to cover for their Principal. I've been sent here to take his position for the foreseeable future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Right, welcome to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Isabelle cuts him off rather abruptly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Isabelle:</b>
  <span> I'm assuming my office is next door. I can find it myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Isabelle walks out without so much as a goodbye. Sienna walks in with some files.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Whitehead: </b>
  <span>The cheek of her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>If she is my new vice-principal, 'll probably end up ripping my hair out within the first week. She's bad news. I can tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Whitehead: </b>
  <span>Heh. If the school board hired her, she must be good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>When has the school board ever done anything good?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Whitehead: </b>
  <span>Fair point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sienna leaves the folders on the desk and walks out of the office. Merrick begins filing through them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Oh how I'd love to have an automated filer...</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>7:30 am, 09/08/2010</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Students begin filing into Dalton to begin their first day of school. Students that have dorms came in earlier in the week to unpack all their essentials. There are a lot of emotional goodbyes from parents as they drop their children off. Nick Duval gets out of his mother’s car and makes a beeline over to Jeff Sterling. He sneaks up behind him and covers his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Guess who?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>Hey, Nick!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They greet each other with a hug. There were rumors among the Warblers that they were secretly an item, considering they both applied to be in the same room this year. They haven't really mentioned anything about it, but everybody knows it is true.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>I've missed you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>You too! But we will be spending so much time with each other, we got the same dorm room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>I can't wait to share it with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick squeezes Jeff's hand and meets his eyes. He smiles at him. Behind Jeff, Blaine is walking up to them.. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Blaine! Hey!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>Hey,Jeff. Hey, Nick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>Blaine! It's good to see you again. I can't wait for our first Warbler session this year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>Neither can I. It'll be fun to sing with all of you. I've missed it.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Celine walks past the trio.</span></em> <em><span>She is wearing a red blouse with a black tight fitting skirt and black heeled shoes. She had a soft spot for the three of them. She walks up to them. </span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff/Nick/Blaine: </b>
  <span>Good Morning, Madame Dubois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois:</b>
  <span> Bonjour. I'm not normally meant to tell you this, but you three are in my Sophomore French class this year. I know you three are friendly so please don't cause trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Celine teases them as she finishes off her sentence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>We wouldn't dream of it, Madame!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Never ever!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>I'll see you three in second period for French.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Celine walks off into the school building. Blaine, Jeff and Nick decide to follow on. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Celine walks down the corridor towards the staff room. She sees the familiar ponytail of her best friend, Kimberley Sutton. Celine runs up to her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>Kim! Kim!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>Celine! It's good to see you again. Ready for a new school year?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>I am indeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Their girly gossip attracts the stare of Benedict Jenkins as he walks past them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mr Jenkins: </b>
  <span>Do you two really need to be so cheery on a Monday morning...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Sutton:</b>
  <span> Lighten up, Benny. Go drink your coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mr Jenkins: </b>
  <span>I hate being called Benny!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Benedict storms off down the corridor. Celine and Kimberley stifle a giggle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>What were you up to over the summer break?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kimberley shows Celine her hand with a silver diamond ring on her ring finger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>Eddie proposed!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>Oh honey, I'm so happy for you! Congrats. Tell me all about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>Well we were at the top of the Empire State Building...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>FLASHBACK START</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>Eddie, you know I love New York. Why did you decide to take me here and to the top of the Empire State Building?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eddie: </b>
  <span>Kimberley, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>Eddie, that's so sweet!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eddie: </b>
  <span>Hence why I've been waiting for the right moment, so I could do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie gets down on one knee and opens up a ring box he was keeping in his pocket. Several other passers by glance and chatter with an audible "Is he proposing?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eddie: </b>
  <span>Kimberley Sutton, would you do me the honor of marrying me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>Eddie... Of course I will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie leaps up and plants a long and passionate kiss on her lips. He pulls away and plants the ring on her finger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eddie: </b>
  <span>I love you Kimberley...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>I love you too Eddie...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>FLASHBACK END</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>Kimberley! That is amazing. I'm so happy for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>Let's get to the staff room. I can't wait for a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>8:00 am, 09/08/2010</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The bell sounds indicating the start of lessons. Everybody scrambles to their Period 1 classes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Room: C107, Algebra 1.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Freshman class of 2010/11 are sitting waiting for their teacher to enter. Adam Rodriguez is a 15 year old Hispanic student. His uniform is perfect with his hair neatly slicked back. He is sitting next to Reuben Henry, a British transfer student for the year. Both of them became friends during their induction day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Adam: </b>
  <span>I wonder what our teacher is like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reuben: </b>
  <span>From what I've heard, she might be cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Adam: </b>
  <span>Let's hope so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As Adam finishes speaking, a stern looking woman walks into the room. She is wearing a long grey skirt with a striped jumper. Her hair is shoulder length and down. She addresses the class.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Larson: </b>
  <span>I don't do talking in here. I could hear the racket from down the hallway. If this is how you expect to start off a new year, then you are going the wrong way about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She takes out her chalk and writes her name on the board.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Larson: </b>
  <span>Welcome to Algebra 1. My name is Miss Larson and I will be your teacher for this school year. The rules and requirements of Dalton Academy are expected to be followed in this class. However, I have my own set of standards I would like you to follow in addition to the rules. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Firstly, make sure you come prepared. Bring pencils, pens, erasers, sharpeners, rulers, EVERYTHING. You are able to afford the tuition to study here at Dalton, so you should be able to afford some stationery. Secondly, I expect silence at all times in this class. When I am not in the room, you must stay silent. When you are working, stay silent. Thirdly, I expect you all to behave appropriately in my class. Don't throw things, don't talk out of turn. Basic stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So to start us off, we will be doing algebra, we will then-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Somebody whispers something in the back corner. Mary, who seems to have super good hearing turns and faces them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Larson: </b>
  <span>You, BOY! What is your name?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ross: </b>
  <span>Ross Calvert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Larson: </b>
  <span>Calvert, GET OUT. YOU DO NOT TALK OVER ME. I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ross leaves the room and Mary continues her explanation of the course.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Larson: </b>
  <span>Open up your books and turn your pages to chapter 1. Read the full thing properly and complete the exercises.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>8:25 am, 09/08/2010</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Location: Warblers Choir Room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As per routine, the Warblers always have Period 1 on Monday mornings free to practice and have a meeting. As it was the first day, they always have a bit of fun with singing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Does anyone have any songs they want to sing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>I'd like to sing one!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>What song do you want to sing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>I'd like to sing Money, Money, Money by ABBA!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Interesting choice! Go for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff instantly gets into the swing of the song, doing dance moves as he goes. Eventually the rest of the Warblers join in. Isabelle is walking down the corridors exploring the halls. She hears the faint sound of music.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Isabelle turns back and follows the sound as it gets louder and louder. She ends up outside the choir room and glares in at the Warblers. She yells loudly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AT ONCE?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>Money, Mone-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Warblers turn off the music as Vice-Principal Bennett walks into the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>Shouldn't you all be in class?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>No Ma'am. It is Warbler tradition to have Period 1 every Monday morning free for a meeting. It has been that way for years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>The Warblers... What a pathetic name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Hang on a second... The Warblers have been Dalton's pride for decades. We are well m-known in the show choir world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>Oh how lovely for you. Well, I'm telling you to stop it. You should be in class, learning and preparing for exams later in the year, not gallivanting around dancing and singing like a bunch of children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Isabelle is unaware that Principal Peterson is watching from the doorway. He clears his throat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Vice-Principal Bennett, is there a problem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>Just these group of gentlemen gallivanting around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Gallivanting? The Warblers have won several competitions for Dalton. They are the pride and joy of Dalton Academy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>But they aren't in class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>It is Warbler tradition to have the 1st period on Monday's free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Isabelle glares at the Warblers, defeated. She resumes a neutral expression as she turns back to Principal Peterson.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>My apologies, sir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Resume what you were up to so I can watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Warblers resume the performance of Money, Money, Money in front of an impressed Principal Peterson. Vice-Principal Bennett walks out of the room angrily. She thinks to herself, “What a disgrace!”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9:30 am</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Location: Classroom B101, French.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Celine enters the room to find everybody sitting in the classroom. Blaine, Jeff, and Nick are sitting in the middle of the room. Celine takes off her coat and leaves it on the chair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Madame Dubois:</b> <em><span>Good Morning, Class.</span></em></p>
<p><b>Everybody:</b> <em><span>Good Morning, Madame Dubois.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>Great stuff. Welcome to French, sophomores. My name is Madame Dubois and it is my pleasure to teach you all this year. I recognize most of you from freshman year, so welcome back. New students who have transferred over or decided to take their sophomore year here at Dalton, then a big welcome to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before we begin, I'm just going to run over some general things with you. As with every class and teacher you need to obey Dalton's code of conduct. For new students, Dalton has a zero-tolerance policy on the likes of rule-breaks. So if you want to cause trouble, it is all on you. However, you are sophomores now which means that shouldn't be a problem. So, let's begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Celine explains what they will be doing throughout the year. She teaches them different things today and sets them a task and a homework assignment on each one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>I know this homework stuff may seem like loads for your first day. But as you progress you will be set more and more homework across all of your classes. All of you have worked extremely well today, I will allow you to pack up early on this occasion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4:30 pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Location: Goldfinch Dorms</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff and Nick enter their new dorm room. Everything is already unpacked as they did it a week before term started. As soon as they closed the door, Jeff runs up to Nick and plants a kiss on his lips.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>Whoa, soldier. Calm down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>We have this room all to ourselves, so we can do whatever we want in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>Whatever we want?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff gives Nick a suggestive look, he then teases him about it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>How do we do things like getting changed at showering? This is a shared bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff and Nick had stayed together a few times over the summer, but it was separate rooms and separate bathrooms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>Well, I just sleep in my underwear so I'm assuming we can get changed in front of each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick is a tad shaken at this. The thought of Jeff in his underwear was rather nice, but also rather uncomfortable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>Nick? You look like you've seen a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>What? I'm fine. I also sleep in my underwear, so uh, yeah - thats a thing now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff walks up to Nick and plants a kiss on his lips. He then takes his hand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>It's okay. We are all boys. We haven't got a dorm inspection for another 30 minutes and I've locked the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Let's do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff and Nick make their way over to Nick's bed and begin making out for 30 minutes. They are interrupted by Benedict Jenkins who is welcoming them to their dorms. They quickly fix themselves and answer the door.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff/Nick: </b>
  <span>Good Evening, Mr Jenkins!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mr Jenkins: </b>
  <span>Evening, boys. It is great to see that you two are staying in the dorms this year. You two are responsible, so I'm hoping you won't be too much trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>We won't be. We never cause trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mr Jenkins: </b>
  <span>Don't you boys have a Warbler meeting to go to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>That we do. Thank you for reminding us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mr Jenkins: </b>
  <span>You boys, enjoy now.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>5:05 pm, Warbler Choir Room</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All of the Warblers are gathered in the choir room waiting for the meeting to start.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Alright, let's begin. Our first order of business today is to discuss how we will actually take home a Nationals trophy this year. We came last place at the last contest, so we need to actually take a win this year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody thinks on a solution for a moment. Nicholas Hudson raises his hand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nicholas: </b>
  <span>Why don't we actually look on doing more modern songs. There is a reason why the other choirs crushed us at Nationals, their performances were very modern. Our traditional songs are suitable for Sectionals and Regionals but certainly not Nationals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is a mixed opinion in the room of the idea.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flint: </b>
  <span>So are you saying that years of Warbler tradition is to be binned in favor of modern trash?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nicholas: </b>
  <span>Can't we adapt modern music into typical Warbler tradition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ethan: </b>
  <span>I think that is a good idea. Modern music is smiled upon in show choirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flint: </b>
  <span>Doing modern music will destroy the Warblers as we know it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Trent: </b>
  <span>Why can't we try something new, we've got to take home a National trophy. Not to mention modern music is also fun. We can offer more than just singing traditional songs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The debate in the room starts to heat up. Everyone is bickering over what to do. Wes loudly bangs his gavel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>ORDER. I disagree with the idea of using modern music. It just isn't Warbler tradition. I'm sorry but I'm veto'ing this idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>Surely everyone should have a say in this. Times are changing, we don't need to stick by tradition all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Blaine, breaking this tradition will be like allowing a female to join the Warblers or allowing a female to study at Dalton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>It is really worth the risk. I understand you are traditionalist, Wes. But we need to think to the future and look at what all the other show choirs are doing. We got bulldozed by Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff:</b>
  <span> Us and the other groups too. They are just way too good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>Which is why we need to look at a modern approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>I don't think it could hurt. We should totally consider it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wes sighs, clearly outnumbered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>All those in favor of trying a different approach this year?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody raises their hands in favor of Aye. Wes reluctantly bangs his gavel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes:</b>
  <span> It's settled. We will try a modern and less traditional approach. Our next task on the agenda is to find a new male lead, considering Andrew graduated. We will open the floor to anyone who wishes to try out. As we need to prepare for Sectionals as early as possible, we will be deciding on a lead warbler tonight. Who wishes to try out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick and Blaine both raise their hands. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Blaine, would you like to go first?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>Sure. This song is one of my personal favorites, and I've been waiting for a chance to perform it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine launches into a stunning rendition of “Grenade” by Bruno Mars. He hits each high note and has some of the Warblers singing with him too. Once he finishes the song some of the Warblers stand up and applaud him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Thank you, Blaine. Exceptional performance. Nick, you're up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick begins singing “Groove is in the Heart” by Dee-lite. He nails the choreography and has some of the Warblers doing backing vocals and dancing with him. Each move is on the beat. He also makes it fun and campy. His performance has the edge over Blaine's.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Nice one! As with any Warbler vote, we take it to a secret ballot. Nick, Blaine, and the council members are not allowed to vote. Once everyone votes, you will be asked to wait outside while we tally up the votes. Once it is done, you will be allowed back in so we can reveal the lead. Can everyone please take a piece of paper so we can begin the voting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine and Nick step outside while everyone votes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Blaine, had I known you were going for lead I wouldn't have sung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blaine:</b>
  <span> I don't know why you are worrying, not like you will get it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Meaning?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>Meaning that the performance you just gave wasn't your best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>How do you work that one out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>I had the Warblers actually enjoying it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Blaine, what has gotten into you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>I don't know. I just want something for once. I want to be featured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>You got a solo at all competitions last year. Some of us didn't get that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>Kind of shows who the most talented is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thad walks out of the Choir room and interrupts the conversation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>Everything okay out here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Peachy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick wanders past Thad and into the Choir Room, followed by Blaine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>It was a very close race. but we have got a final decision made. With a vote of 7 to 5... Nick is our new lead Warbler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick is overjoyed by this. His fellow Warblers wander up and congratulate him. Jeff gives him a hug. Blaine stands off to the side looking crestfallen and slightly annoyed. David spots him and walks over to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>David (Stern Tone): </b>
  <span>Blaine. I know you wanted this, but you need to be a good friend and congratulate him. There will be other opportunities for solos as time goes on. Now, go and congratulate your fellow Warbler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine reluctantly goes up to Nick and offers him a congratulations. David wanders over to Wes and Thad and whispers something in their ears.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Alright, let's move on to our final topic for tonight's meeting. We will be running our auditions next week. We will be doing open house, which means anyone who wants to try out can do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Warblers continue their meeting until late.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>8:00 pm. Location, Staff Room.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Several of the teachers are sitting round the table talking and catching up with each other. Celine, Kimberley and Sienna are discussing the new Vice-Principal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>Did anyone else know that we were getting a new vice-principal?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Whitehead: </b>
  <span>I only found out when she announced her arrival this morning. Merrick wasn't too pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>She's not very nice. She walked up to me and told me my skirt was too short. It's a knee-length skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Whitehead: </b>
  <span>She's only been here five minutes and she's already upset some students. One of the Warblers told me she interrupted their meet and called them children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>I don't like her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As Celine finished what she was saying, Isabelle saunters up behind them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett:</b>
  <span> Evening girls, you aren't talking about me now are you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>Why would be talking about you, Izzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>Don't call me that. Either Vice-Principal Bennett or Isabelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>Apologies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>I cannot wait to be working with you three. I'm sure we will become very close friends. Girl to girls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Whitehead: </b>
  <span>I'm sure we will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Isabelle checks her watch and takes her leave without saying goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Sutton (Mocking): </b>
  <span>I'm sure we will become very good friends. Pompous, much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>I feel like there is more to her appointment than she is letting on. I thought Principal Peterson had the final say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Miss Whitehead: </b>
  <span>He didn't know about this either. Something is fishy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Leonard Roberts overhears this and makes his way over.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mr Roberts: </b>
  <span>I've worked with her at Carmel before. She isn't nice. Please be careful around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>What did she do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mr Roberts: </b>
  <span>She suspended a group of students because their grades fell to a D.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kimberley quickly takes her leave while Mr Roberts launches into a tangent.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>8:15 pm. Car Park</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kimberley is walking to her car when she comes across Isabelle on the phone to someone, glancing to make sure nobody is looking. Kimberley ducks behind a wall when she is within earshot of Isabelle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>It's a mess here. Yes, Yes. I'll certainly do that. I'll keep you posted. There are so many flaws with this place, I wouldn't keep it open past the end of the week. This relic will be transformed into a resort within the next 2 years. But we will need to settle for the ideal closure being at the end of term. All these brats need to transfer somewhere, by Christmas you will have your land.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kimberley quietly gasps after she says this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>I can't wait to see you. I love you. Thanks, Bye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Isabelle looks around again, gets into her car and drives off. Kimberley stands up and clasps her hand to her mouth. "She wants to close Dalton and have it turned into a resort?"  Kimberley ponders going in and telling the Principal what she heard, but also wants to keep it to herself as she doesn’t want to cause panic. Kimberley looks at her watch and realizes its getting late, she gets into her car and drives off.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>8:30 pm. Goldfinch Dorm rooms.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff and Nick wander into their dorm room, arm in arm. They feel a bit more confident about being together now, as Dalton has a zero-tolerance policy on bullying. They start getting ready for bed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>So, uh. How are we doing the sleeping arrangements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>There are two beds in here, but we can only use one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Won't Mr Jenkins go ballistic if he finds out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>He won't need to find out. If he wants in the room, he will need to knock and we will unlock the door for him. That gives us enough time to make it look like we weren't sharing a bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>What about sleeping attire?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>I just sleep in my underwear if that is alright with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick starts blushing a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Uhhh, yeah. Tha- that's fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff walks up to him and takes his hand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>I'll wear clothes if you want me to. It's fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Why don’t we wear our pajamas for a couple of nights or a couple of weeks and take it gradually from there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff takes Nick's hand again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>That is a really good idea. I brought some pajamas with me anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick goes into the bathroom to change while Jeff stays out in the main room. Nick emerges from the bathroom to find Jeff already tucked up in bed. Jeff gestures him to come over. Nick hops into the bed next to Jeff and they begin snuggling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nick:</b>
  <span> This is nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>I know...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They continue snuggling until they both fall asleep in each other's arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>END OF CHAPTER 1</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A familiar substitute arrives at Dalton Academy, Blaine and Nick's rivalry begins to heat up and the Warblers welcome two new members. Meanwhile an unexpected fire alarm causes a bit of ruckus at Dalton Academy while Kimberley overhears another one of Isabelle's suspicious conversations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>7:45 am, 18/08/2010</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kimberley Sutton walks along to the staff room. Over the last week, overhearing what Isabelle was saying on the phone has remained on her conscience. She hasn’t told a soul, not even Eddie. As she arrives in the staff room she notices the only person sitting in there is Isabelle. Not the person she wanted to see first thing in the morning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>Good Morning, Isabelle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>Good Morning, Kim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An awkward silence passes over the two women as they think of what to say next.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>I’ve heard Mary is off sick this week. Bad burst of the flu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>Yes. They are sending a substitute teacher to take her lessons for the remainder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>I wonder who they hired.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>8:00 am Room C107</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Junior class are waiting for Miss Larson to show up and start the lesson. Thad is sitting by himself as per usual. A new student walks into the room and finds that the only seat left is next to Thad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alvin: </b>
  <span>Is this seat taken?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>No, it’s not. Please feel free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alvin: </b>
  <span>Thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Alvin sits down next to Thad and takes things out of his bag. Thad glances at Alvin</span></em> <em><span>as he does so. He turns his head back to the front of the class. He decides to introduce himself to Alvin.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>I’m Thad Harwood. It’s nice to meet you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alvin: </b>
  <span>Alvin Yang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thad can instantly tell that something is up with Alvin. He seems very reserved around people and slightly shy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>What house are you part of? I’m part of the Cardinal house.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alvin: </b>
  <span>Oh same! Do you board here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>I do. I’m surprised I haven’t spoken to you in the dorms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alvin: </b>
  <span>I normally stay in the dorm room, read a book, study or nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>We should spend some time together out of classes. You seem nice enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alvin begins blushing a little bit when Thad mentions spending time together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alvin: </b>
  <span>Yeah sure, that would be nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their conversation is cut short as the substitute teacher enters the room. She has long blonde hair, a white blouse on and a black skirt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>Hola Clase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone is taken aback a bit as they weren’t expecting the substitute to speak in Spanish for a Maths class.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>My name is Miss Holly Holliday. When I’m teaching we don’t bother with the Miss part. I’m here to substitute for Miss Larson over the course of the week. What have you all been doing as she has left literally nothing for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>Uh, we’ve been working through quadratics-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holly cuts Thad off but not in a rude way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>LAME. Lame, Lame, LAME. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alvin (Whispering): </b>
  <span>I prefer this woman over Miss Larson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holly would rip her outfit off and put on her beard to make her be dressed as Pythagoras.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>Instead we are going to be learning about Pythagoras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holly puts on a really bad Greek accent and starts telling them about Pythagoras.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>I’m Pythagoras and I did some really silly things with triangles which is absolutely useless in all aspects of life. But I was a smart ass so I made it sound useful. The discovery I made was also very simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holly writes the diagram and equation on the board.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>Each triangle has three sides, right? So when a right angled triangle has its very own squares made on each of the three sides, the biggest square has the exact same surface area as the other two put together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holly draws a handy diagram on the chalkboard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>I also hated beans because they were associated with some weird death thing but oh well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>Um, Holly. Not to be disrespectful, but we did Pythagoras ages ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>It’s the only thing I know how to teach. I don’t do proper teaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holly rambles through the lesson until it comes to an end. Everyone leaves the room with smiles on their faces.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>9:55 am, Room A101</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick, Jeff and Blaine sit in their Social Studies class, learning about American History taught by the pleasant Leonard Roberts. Tension is clearly high between Nick and Blaine as Jeff is sitting between them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr Roberts: </b>
  <span>So can anyone tell me who the person that assassinated Abraham Lincoln was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both Nick and Blaine raise their hand. Leonard chooses Nick to answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>He was assassinated by an actor called John Wilkes Booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr Roberts: </b>
  <span>Excellent, can you tell me why he assassinated Lincoln?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick:</b>
  <span> He assassinated-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine interjects with the answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>His motives are debatable. Two of the most popular ones was his desire to avenge the south while the other was because of the rivalry he had with his brother, who was a unionist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leonard turns his gaze onto Blaine while Nick turns and gives him some side-eye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr Roberts: </b>
  <span>Correct. However, I would appreciate it if you did not answer a question that was clearly addressed to another student. I thought you knew better than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>Sorry, sir.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr Roberts: </b>
  <span>For your homework assignment, I’d like you all to read up on the life of Abraham Lincoln. We will be having a quiz on it next week. It will be very easy, however I do need you to study for it. The test does not count as part of your final grade, but I do still encourage you to pass as it shows me you are continuing to keep your studies up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bell rings to symbolise the end of class.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr Roberts: </b>
  <span>Class dismissed. See you all on Friday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Blaine, Jeff and Nick exit the class. Nick decides to ask why Blaine interjected.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Blaine, why did you randomly decide to interrupt me when Mr Roberts asked me to give him the answer to his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>I had my hand up and I knew the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Still that doesn’t mean you can just interrupt when you see fit. It really isn’t cool Blaine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blaine: </b>
  <span>Someone is touchy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick:</b>
  <span> I’m not being touchy. Truth Time, something has gotten into you over the Summer. You have been acting off with me last week and during this week. Are you seriously still bitter about the fact I was voted to become lead Warbler?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine says nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Well at least I know who my true friends are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick walks away. Jeff runs after him but quickly says something to Blaine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>You two better sort this out otherwise you will be affecting the group dynamic of the Warblers. Please, just sort it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine sighs and heads outside for some air during the 15 minute interval between classes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:05 am, Staff Room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holly, Celine, Pearl and Kimberley all sit around a table talking about the morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>Have you been teaching long, Holly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>I kind of ended up in the substitute teaching job, I really don’t know how I did it. I just teach some random stuff then move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mrs Wilkins: </b>
  <span>God, I’ve been here for a year now. I can’t get enough of this place. Would you ever consider training up in a specialised area and becoming a teacher here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly:</b>
  <span> Hellz no. I need to move around, I don’t like staying at the same place for too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>Have you met the Vice-Principal yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>The stuck up bitch with the topknot bun, yes I have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girls all snicker when Holly calls her that name. Merrick walks into the room, luckily he didn’t hear what Holly said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Miss Holliday, I don’t think you have been formally welcomed to Dalton yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>No, sir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>I’ll take you on the guided tour. You should stop by the Warbler meeting after school. I think you’ll love it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>Didn’t they come in last place at Nationals?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>Yes. I’ve heard you sing before, so maybe you could teach them a thing or two about modern music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>I can certainly try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merrick leads Holly out into the hallway and through the school.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>12:30 pm, Cafeteria</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Warblers are sitting at their table in the Cafeteria eating their lunch. Blaine is sitting away from Jeff and Nick. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Thad, David and Wes are sitting at the other end and decide to discuss the tension.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>David: </b>
  <span>Do we know what is going on with Blaine, Jeff and Nick? Blaine has been acting weird and distancing himself from Jeff and Nick since they auditioned for the lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>While we were voting, when I went outside to bring them in they were clearly tense with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>David: </b>
  <span>Blaine didn’t even come up and congratulate Nick initially, I had to prompt him to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Whatever it is, it stops now. I’ll have a word with Blaine at today’s Warbler meeting. We are a brotherhood and friends, I’m not going to tolerate this. It’s ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>David: </b>
  <span>Wes, I don’t think we should reprimand Jeff and Nick. Blaine seems to be the one with the problem, not them. Jeff is also torn in the middle I think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>They have been friends since freshman year. So of course Jeff will feel stuck in the middle between his boyfriend and friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wes and David look at Thad with a bewildered expression.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>They are all over each other. They are literally holding hands underneath this table right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Anyway. If this feud gets out of hand it could drive the Warblers apart and we really can’t have that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone converses with each other during lunch. Everybody all goes off to their next class.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:25 pm, Room A105</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thad and Alvin sit next to each other again for their French Class with Celine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>So, if you want to structure a sentence properly you need the following things-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Celine gets cut off by the sound of the fire alarm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Madame Dubois: </b>
  <span>Alright, make your way outside to the assembly point. I’ll be following behind you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alvin: </b>
  <span>Thad, do you know where to go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>It can get a bit hectic when there's an evacuation so I’ll quickly lead you with me. Grab my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alvin: </b>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>Just take my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alvin takes his hand and Thad briskly leads him down the corridors through a secret shortcut. They are some of the first people out. Soon enough, everyone else files out of the buildings closely followed by Merrick and Isabelle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Principal Peterson: </b>
  <span>We need to stay out here until the fire department deems it safe to enter. There is some traffic on the roads so they may take a bit longer than usual. Teachers please take a register and hand it to the Fire Wardens. Once your teacher has taken the register, please feel free to mingle with your friends but do not wander off campus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merrick walks over to the rest of the staff and begins to converse with them. The Warblers all gather together elsewhere. As soon as Jeff sees Nick, he runs over to him and brings him into a hug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>You were running late to class, Miss Sutton was okay with it but when the fire alarm went off and you didn’t show I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff was fighting back tears at this point, he was so worried that something had happened to Nick. Nick can see this and pulls him into a long embrace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Jeff, I’m okay. I was in Miss Bishops’ office speaking about jobs I could take up outside of school time. We didn’t get very far in as the fire alarm went off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>I’m just so glad you are okay. I couldn’t bear it if that was a real fire and you didn’t show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>It wasn’t, we can be thankful for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wes calls for the rest of the Warblers to gather around, he makes sure everyone is present which they are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Principal Peterson informed me that someone will be dropping by later, she is very good at singing and advising apparently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>I wonder who it will be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>I’m not sure, but I’m hoping she is good. If we need help with this modern music thing then I think she might be the perfect choice.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:30 pm, Goldfinche Dorms</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff and Nick are lying on the bed cuddled in each other's embrace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Why do we need to go to dinner then the Warbler meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>It’s important. We are meeting the new people that were accepted at the auditions and that lady is coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>I know, I wish I could just stay in bed with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>Same here, but needs must. If we don’t go down for dinner Mr Jenkins will bite our heads off, you know how he gets about skipping meals. Wes will also not be too happy about us missing a meeting, I don’t think we need to meet his wrath in the second week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>You’ve got a point I suppose. Let’s get dressed and go down to dinner. I heard pizza is on the menu today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>You had me at pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff and Nick quickly change back into their uniform and head down to the cafeteria for dinner. Upon arrival, they quickly get their pizza and go to the Warblers table. Everyone else is there however Blaine is nowhere to be seen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>Have you guys seen Blaine?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>No, we haven’t. It isn’t like him to skip dinner particularly when it is pizza day. He loves his pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>David: </b>
  <span>He better at the meeting today, I won’t be happy if he isn’t, we are beginning to discuss Sectionals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>I’m sure he will be there, I don’t think we need to panic too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Warblers quickly eat up and head to the meeting room. The corridors are still full of some students who stayed behind to study. Everybody files in to take their places in the room. Wes bangs his gavel to address the new members which are Alvin Yang and Blair Simmons. Blaine is still not present.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Welcome to our next Warbler meeting, I hope you have all had a good week so far. We’d like to welcome our new members, Alvin Yang and Blair Simmons. As with Warbler tradition, we need to perform for these new members so they can see what we are like. We practiced this number last week, so let’s get into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Warblers get into position and launch into a rendition of Bring it All Back by S Club 7. Alvin and Blair watch on in awe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thad: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Hold on to what you try to be</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your individuality</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the world is on your shoulders</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just smile and let it go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If people try to put you down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just walk on by don't turn around</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You only have to answer to yourself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nick: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Don't you know it's true what they say</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That life, it ain't easy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But your time's coming around</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So don't you stop tryin'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Everyone: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Don't stop, never give up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold your head high and reach the top</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let the world see what you have got</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring it all back to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream of falling in love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything you've been thinking of</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the world seems to get too tough</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring it all back to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Warblers continue to sing and dance along to the music. Holly is walking along the corridor on her way to the Warbler Choir Room and hears the faint sound of singing. She instantly recognizes the song and leans against the door while watching it and smiling. The Warblers finish singing and Holly walks in while clapping.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>That was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>You must be the person that Principal Peterson said was coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>Correct. My name is Holly Holiday. I’ve heard you are all in a bit of a dilemma about modern music. I did watch a video of you all performing at Nationals where you came in 5th. He told me a bit about the tradition which is pretty lame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Our tradition is to sing classic and traditional songs which are amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>Nobody is saying they aren’t. But if you want to succeed you need to adapt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>Why don’t you show us what you mean, can you even sing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>Watch and learn, sweet-cheeks. Hit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holly starts dancing sensually to the music while singing the song “Whenever, Wherever” by Shakira. The Warblers are instantly mesmerised.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Holly: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, I would climb the Andes solely</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To count the freckles on your body</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never could imagine there were only</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten million ways to love somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ledo lo le lo le, ledo lo le lo le</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't you see?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm at your feet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whenever, wherever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We're meant to be together</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be there, and you'll be near</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that's the deal, my dear</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Warblers gradually get up and start joining in with the dancing one by one. Wes is sitting down with a slightly stoic face, it is clear he is trying not to show he is enjoying the song.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Holly: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>There over, hereunder</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll never have to wonder</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can always play by ear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that's the deal, my dear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucky that my lips not only mumble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They spill kisses like a fountain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucky that my breasts are small and humble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you don't confuse them with mountains</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucky I have strong legs like my mother</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To run for cover when I need it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And these two eyes that for no other</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The day you leave, will cry a river</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ledo lo le lo le, ledo lo le lo le</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At your feet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm at your feet</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Holly starts singing the final parts, Wes eventually starts smiling and joins in for the last bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Holly: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Whenever, wherever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We're meant to be together</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be there, and you'll be near</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that's the deal, my dearThere over, hereunder</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or up above, don't wonder</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can always play by ear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that's the deal, my dear</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holly stops singing and the Warblers cheer and applaud her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Are you convinced now, Wes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>You’ve won me over with that, Miss Holliday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>Please, call me Holly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wes: </b>
  <span>Well, Holly. Are there any recommendations you want to make for us to sing at Sectionals?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly: </b>
  <span>Let’s sit down and discuss then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Warblers all sit down and discuss what songs they are going to do at Sectionals.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>6pm, Dalton Parking Lot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kimberley is walking out into the Parking lot after staying late. She overhears Isabelle talking on the phone again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>I’m not too sure. They simply won’t be convinced, but I’m working on it. Goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kimberley only caught the last part of the conversation. She decided to rise from the wall with Isabelle’s back turned only to step on a twig which cracked. Isabelle turned in her direction like a hawk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>Who’s there? Show yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kimberley rose from the wall, “Busted” she thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>Kimberley Sutton. How much of my private conversation did you hear?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Miss Sutton:</b>
  <span> More than enough. I know what you are planning and I will tell the principal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>My dear, that certainly will not happen. You will keep your mouth shut about all this, I mean it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Miss Sutton: </b>
  <span>How exactly do you intend to have me do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>
  <span>You’ll see soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Isabelle gets into her car and drives off. Leaving Kimberley pondering what is going on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>9pm, Goldfinch dorms</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick and Jeff walk back into their room laughing and giggling after staying late at the Warbler meeting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>I can’t believe everybody hid Wes’s gavel while he was in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>Blame Holly for that, she’s a riot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>If only she was here permanently, she is a breath of fresh air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>David, Thad and Wes were livid that Blaine didn’t show up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>I know, he’s definitely here as he was in all his classes today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick and Jeff get ready for bed. Jeff goes to the bathroom and Nick changes in the main bedroom. Nick sees that Jeff didn’t take a shirt in with him. Jeff walks out as Nick was about to bring a shirt to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>Jeff, you forgot this shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>Maybe we could forget wearing a shirt tonight? It’s really hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>You’ve got a point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick takes off his shirt and puts it away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeff: </b>
  <span>I like what I see here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nick: </b>
  <span>As do I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff wanders over to Nick and plants a kiss on his lips.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>9:10pm, Cardinal Dorm Room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alvin wanders the halls to find his new dorm room, as he joined Dalton slightly later than the others he got assigned a random dorm room. Alvin puts his key into the lock and turns it. He wanders into the room and finds Thad in just his underwear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alvin: </b>
  <span>Oh! Hey! They didn’t tell me I’d be sharing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thad jumps at the sight of Alvin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>They never informed me you were coming otherwise I would’ve been fully dressed. Give me a second, I’ll go put some clothes on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alvin: </b>
  <span>You don’t need to do that on my account, you didn’t know I was coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alvin tries his hardest to not peek at Thad while he got dressed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>Welcome to Casa De Thad. I’m very glad I got you as a roommate, you seem cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alvin: </b>
  <span>As do you. I’m very tired, so I’ll take the unclaimed bed and head off for an early night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>That’s fine, I’ll keep it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alvin quickly changes into his pajamas and hops into bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alvin: </b>
  <span>Night, Thad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad: </b>
  <span>Goodnight Alvin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alvin turns off the lamp on his side of the room while Thad leaves his own lamp on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Resolutions and Tensions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaine's attitude continues to spiral out of control forcing Wes to take action. Isabelle takes drastic measures to have Kimberley keep her mouth shut about her plan. Meanwhile, Aaron and Reuben land themselves in trouble with the Principal. A familiar face also attempts to spy on the Warblers but gets caught.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 20/09/2010 - Dalton Academy Cafeteria, 7:15 am </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> The Dalton students sit around their tables. Blaine is sitting separately from the Warblers as he is still upset with the whole lead thing. Wes walks over to Blaine. </em>
</p><p><b>Wes (Stern tone): </b>Blaine. I will not hesitate to remove you from the Warblers if you cannot get over this pathetic little tirade you have against us. You lost out on lead, Jeff did too and he isn’t acting the same way as you. You will have opportunities to go as lead singer for Sectionals. However, if you continue acting like this I will simply prevent you from doing so. We are a team. Now, you can either come and eat breakfast with the rest of us or you can sit here and sulk.</p><p>
  <em> Wes rises from his seat and walks back over to the Warbler table. Thad asks him how it went. </em>
</p><p><b>Thad: </b>No luck?</p><p><b>Wes: </b>Nope, nothing.</p><p><b>Trent: </b>This is just ridiculous now. We’ve been back here for a month and he still hasn’t gotten over it. It’s driving us apart.</p><p>
  <em> The Warblers all nod in agreement. Nick sits in silence. Jeff squeezes his hand. Everyone realizes that something is wrong with Nick. </em>
</p><p><b>David: </b>Nick? What’s wrong?</p><p><b>Nick: </b>I feel like this is all my fault. If I hadn’t gone for the lead Blaine wouldn’t be acting sulky like this. This is on me.</p><p><b>Jeff: </b>Will you stop this? This is nobody’s fault but Blaines. He is the one acting childish.</p><p><b>Wes: </b>I agree. It is completely on him.</p><p><b>Thad: </b>We’ve tried so many times to talk sense into Blaine. It’s really a lost cause now.</p><p><b>Wes: </b>We will give him a week to get himself together. If he doesn’t, he is out.</p><p>
  <em> The Warblers continue to eat their breakfast. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> 20/09/2010 - Staff Room, 7:55 am </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> The teachers are getting ready for the day by chatting and having their cups of coffee. Mary Larson walks in the room looking very unhealthy. </em>
</p><p><b>Madame Dubois: </b>Mary, you really don’t look well. Are you sure you are healthy enough to come back?</p><p><b>Miss Larson: </b>I promise you I’m fine, really.</p><p><b>Miss Williams: </b>We’ve got the house cup starting soon. Cardinal will take the win this year. I can feel it.</p><p>
  <em> Savannah Myers, head of Oriole house comes into the room and overhears. </em>
</p><p><b>Mrs Myers: </b>I don’t know girl, Oriole has some good Freshmen this year.</p><p><b>Mr Richardson: </b>Bluebird will take the win for the second year in the row. We’ve got this in the bag.</p><p><b>Mr Peterson: </b>Now, now ladies. Let’s not get too competitive over this.</p><p><b>Miss Williams: </b>Cardinal hasn’t taken the win since 2008. We need it this year.</p><p><b>Mr Richardson:</b> I wouldn’t be so sure.</p><p>
  <em> In the corner, Celine, Kimberley and Pearl are sipping their coffee while watching the commotion. </em>
</p><p><b>Miss Sutton: </b>I can’t wait to see how the rest of this turns out. It will make for some juicy gossip.</p><p><b>Miss Wilkins: </b>I just hope it doesn’t cloud their professionalism.</p><p>
  <em> The clock strikes 8 am and the bell rings. The teachers all get up and make their way to their respective class. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> 20/09/2010 - School Offices, 11:45 pm </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Sienna Whitehead, Julia Bowman and Sarah Bishop are sitting in the communal office space having a well deserved catch up. Sarah is new to Dalton Academy, replacing the previous counsellor. </em>
</p><p><b>Mrs Bowman: </b>It is a pleasure to have you here, Sarah. From what I’ve heard the kids could really do with a friendly face here. </p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>Yeah, I used to work at Carmel High. The kids there are worse than here.</p><p><b>Miss Whitehead: </b>Carmel? Have you met our Vice-Principal yet? She used to work at Carmel.</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>I haven’t met her yet, who is she?</p><p><b>Miss Whitehead:</b> Her name is Isabelle Bennett.</p><p>
  <em> Sarah’s face goes pale and she ends up rigid. </em>
</p><p><b>Mrs Bowman: </b>Sarah, dear? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>That bitch works here?</p><p><b>Miss Whitehead: </b>Okay so I assume you two know each other. Do tell us more.</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>She had an affair with my fiance. I would be Mrs Fields but she slept with him. Apparently she was that good he broke it off with me. </p><p><b>Mrs Bowman: </b>Wow, that is harsh.</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>I stayed at Carmel after she left, but this opportunity came up and Carmel had too many bad memories.</p><p><b>Miss Whitehead: </b>I’m assuming you know Vocal Adrenaline?</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>Yeah, why?</p><p><b>Miss Whitehead: </b>They absolutely destroyed our own show choir, The Warblers. We got last place at Nationals.</p><p>
  <em> Wes walks past the office and knocks on the window. </em>
</p><p><b>Miss Whitehead: </b>Wes, to what do I owe this pleasure?</p><p><b>Wes: </b>Actually, I need to see the school counsellor. It’s about Blaine.</p><p>
  <em> Sarah stands up and walks over. </em>
</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>Come on over to my office and we will talk more about it, dear.</p><p>
  <em> Sarah quickly walks Wes over to her office. </em>
</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>Alright, Wes. What’s wrong.</p><p><b>Wes: </b>Well, I’m one of the heads of the Warbler council. I think one of my members needs your counsel. He lost out on getting the lead Warbler role to another member and he has been acting absolutely bitter about it. We’ve all tried making him see sense but he really won’t listen. It’s starting to have an effect on the team dynamic. I feel the only way he could see sense is if you were to talk to him.</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>I’ll certainly see what I can sort. I’ll speak to Miss Whitehead and get a copy of his clases. What is his full name?</p><p><b>Wes: </b>Blaine Anderson.</p><p>
  <em> Sarah quickly notes everything down on her notepad. </em>
</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>I’ll quickly print you off a pass so that you don’t get into trouble for being late. Thank you for dropping by and I’ll have a word with Blaine.</p><p><b>Wes: </b>Thank you Miss?</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>Bishop, Miss Bishop.</p><p><b>Wes: </b>Thank you Miss Bishop.</p><p>
  <em> Wes walks off and goes back to class. Sarah stands up and leaves her office to return to Julia and Sienna. She comes face to face with Isabelle. </em>
</p><p><b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>Sarah.</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>Isabelle. </p><p>
  <em> Tension and an awkward silence passes over the two women. A moment passes before one of them speaks up. </em>
</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>How are you keeping?</p><p><b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>Fine. You?</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>I’m okay. How is Stuart?</p><p><b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>He’s good, no thanks to you.</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b> <em> No thanks to me?  </em>How dare you. You were the one who slept with him behind my back. Not me. You broke us up so you can have him all to yourself. You can’t get your own man hence why you decided to take mine.</p><p><b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>I only took him from you because he came crying to me about you not giving him enough bedroom action and being too busy with work to even pay attention to him.</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>What a load of rubbish.</p><p>
  <em> Sienna appears from the office wondering what the commotion was about. </em>
</p><p><b>Miss Whitehead: </b>Something wrong? </p><p><b>Vice-Principal Bennett: </b>No. I was just leaving.</p><p>
  <em> Isabelle barges past Sienna and Sarah and storms up to her office. </em>
</p><p><b>Miss Whitehead: </b>Was she giving you trouble?</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>You could say that.</p><p><b>Miss Whitehead: </b>Ignore her, she has been giving everyone trouble.</p><p>
  <em> The bell rings indicating the start of lunch. </em>
</p><p><b>Miss Whitehead: </b>Do you want me to get Sarah and the three of us can drive into Westerville for lunch?</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>That would be excellent.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> 12:10 pm, Cafeteria </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Warblers are all sitting at separate tables to mingle with their respective friends. Blaine is sitting with Thad, Trent and Alvin. Jeff and Nick are sitting at their own table. They hold hands underneath the table. </em>
</p><p><b>Thad: </b>One topic that is burning on my mind is the new VP. What do we all think of her?</p><p><b>Alvin: </b>I don’t like her. Not one bit.</p><p><b>Blaine: </b>I agree, remember what happened during our first Monday meeting? She told us to stop gallivanting.</p><p><b>Trent: </b>Why did Principal Peterson hire her, that’s what I don’t get.</p><p><b>Thad: </b>I don’t think he did. He didn’t seem happy about it at all.</p><p>
  <em> Wes walks over after overhearing the conversation. </em>
</p><p><b>Wes: </b>I was speaking to Miss Bishop earlier, as I was walking away I caught a bit of confrontation between Vice-Principal Bennett and Miss Bishop. Something about running away with Miss Bishop’s fiance.</p><p><b>Trent: </b>Yeah, I heard Miss Bishop used to work at Carmel too. So there is some tension there.</p><p><b>Blaine: </b>I don’t like her at all. Not one bit.</p><p><b>Wes: </b>Blaine, you need to go see Miss Bishop during your next class. She needs to speak to you.</p><p><b>Blaine: </b>Why?</p><p><b>Wes: </b>She wants to help you get over this attitude problem you have. It’s spiralling out of control, Blaine. It’s having a negative effect on the Warblers. I’m not making this up, everyone is in agreement. Sectionals is getting closer and we really need you to be on the same page as us. Yes, Nick got the lead but you are still able to audition for solos like everyone else. Nick is your friend Blaine, start treating him like one.</p><p><b>Blaine: </b>Fine. I’ll go now.</p><p>
  <em> Blaine gets up and walks to the Counsellor’s office.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> 12:50 pm, Counsellors Office</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Sarah arrives back from lunch in Westerville. As she sits down Blaine knocks on her door. </em>
</p><p><b>Blaine: </b>Miss Bishop?</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>Blaine Anderson?</p><p>
  <em> Blaine nods to her. </em>
</p><p><b>Miss Bishop: </b>Come in, take a seat. </p><p>
  <em>Blaine takes a seat opposite Sarah.</em>
</p><p><strong>Miss Bishop: </strong>Okay. One of the Warblers came to me and told me about the situation that is going on with you. He says that you have been going through an attitude problem since someone else got the lead. Why do you think that is?</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>I think it's because it is something I really wanted this year. I really went all out with it and to see one of my closest friends get it really hit a nerve.</p><p>
  <em>Sarah writes down some things on her notepad</em>
</p><p><strong>Miss Bishop: </strong>You are a Sophomore aren't you. I know you really wanted it this year but you have two more opportunities to get it. What makes this year so special?</p><p>
  <em>Those questions hit a nerve with Blaine.</em>
</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>I... uh... I just wanted to be at the front for once.</p><p><strong>Miss Bishop: </strong>I think we've found whats wrong here. You let yourself get in your head too much. You completely forgot about being supportive for your peers. Deep down you know to be supportive, you just couldn't do it.</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>Is that really what's happened? I've been clouded by my own attitude that I've forgotten how to congratulate people.</p><p><strong>Miss Bishop: </strong>Yes. I advise you go and apologize to all the Warblers, Nick in particular. You are very talented Blaine, but you need to remember it can't always be about you. </p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>I'll go do that at tonight's meeting. Thanks, Miss Bishop.</p><p>
  <em>Sarah quickly hands him a pass that allows him to be late.</em>
</p><p><strong>Miss Bishop: </strong>Take care, hun.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>1:30 pm, Hallway</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Adam and Reuben are in one of Dalton's many hallways with 2 other freshman. They are wanting to play a prank on one of the seniors. They are armed with water bombs.</em>
</p><p><strong>Thomas: </strong>Once a senior rounds the corner, we attack.</p><p><strong>Aaron: </strong>I'm not sure about this, what if we get caught.</p><p><strong>Phil: </strong>Lighten up, we won't get caught.</p><p><strong>Reuben: </strong>I'm with Aaron, we can't risk getting caught.</p><p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Oh shut up, someone is coming.</p><p>
  <em>The 4 duck behind a pillar as Wes rounds the corner with a coffee in hand. As Wes approaches the 4 of them jump out and ambush him with water bombs. Wes drops his coffee and lets out a yell.</em>
</p><p><strong>Wes: </strong>HEY! YOU FOUR, COME BACK!!</p><p>
  <em>Celine Dubois rounds the corner behind Wes and sees that Aaron and Reuben are still there. Phil and Thomas had already ran away.</em>
</p><p><strong>Madame Dubois: </strong>What on earth is going on here?!</p><p><strong>Wes:</strong> These two and two others decided to play a prank by flinging water bombs at me.</p><p><strong>Madame Dubois: </strong>Wes, go and get yourself changed and dried off. I'll handle this.</p><p>
  <em>Wes nods to her and walks away. Celine turns her stare into a glare and speaks with an extremely angry tone.</em>
</p><p><strong>Madame Dubois: </strong>You two are coming with me. MOVE.</p><p>
  <em>Aaron and Reuben follow behind Celine as she leads them across campus to the Principal's office. She walks past Sienna who can tell that they are in trouble.</em>
</p><p><strong>Miss Whitehead: </strong>Merrick is in his office, Celine. I'll let him know you are coming.</p><p>
  <em>Sienna walks to the intercom and speaks through it.</em>
</p><p><strong>Miss Whitehead: </strong>Merrick, be prepared.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>1:40 pm, Principals Office</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Merrick is filing through some paperwork when Sienna's voice rings through the intercom. He has no idea what awaits him. He is interrupted by Celine knocking on the door with two sheepish freshmen in tow.</em>
</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>Celine! To what do I owe this pleasure?</p><p><strong>Madame Dubois: </strong>Sorry for the interruption, but I caught these two gentlemen playing a prank on Wes Smith. They flung waterbombs at him. There were two other accomplices but they ran off before I arrived.</p><p>
  <em>Merrick turns his gaze on the two boys.</em>
</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>Celine, can you stay for this?</p><p><strong>Madame Dubois: </strong>Certainly.</p><p>
  <em>Celine stands at the side of the office.</em>
</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>Names please, gentlemen.</p><p>
  <em>The boys sheepishly give their names, Aaron Rodriguez and Reuben Henry.</em>
</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>Who were the other two accomplices?</p><p>
  <em>The boys say nothing. Merrick bangs the desk in frustration.</em>
</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>I asked you a question and I expect an answer. Spit it out.</p><p>
  <em>Reuben speaks up.</em>
</p><p><strong>Reuben: </strong>Thomas Falcon and Adam Daniels.</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>Why on earth did you two join in with their prank, you know our rules.</p><p><strong>Aaron: </strong>We said no but they kept on pressuring us into doing it. They were threatening about it.</p><p>
  <em>Merrick notes this down.</em>
</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>I will deal with those two. You may have been pressured into it, but you will still receive consequences for your actions.</p><p>
  <em>The boys nod in acknowledgement.</em>
</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>I'm sure Madame Dubois will not object to having you two spend an hour after school for the next two weeks as detention.</p><p><strong>Madame Dubois:</strong> I certainly won't.</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>You will also apologise to Wes in person. Am I clear?</p><p>
  <em>The boys nod again.</em>
</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>Madame Dubois will escort you two back to class. I do not want to see you in this office again unless it is for outstanding pieces of work. Leave please.</p><p>
  <em>Celine escorts the boys out.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>5:15 pm, Parking lot.</em>
</p><hr/><p><em>Kimberley notices that Isabelle doesn't take a phone call but instead gets straight in her car. Kimberley decides to follow her as she might find out more about what she is up to. Kimberley gets into her car and subtly</em> <em>begins</em><em> tailing Isabelle. She follows her for about 45 minutes. She then sees Isabelle pulling over to the side of the road and walking into a Forest. Kimberley parks up behind her and begins following. She hides behind a tree as Isabelle converses with a man who's face she cannot see.</em></p><p><strong>Man: </strong>So, how is the plan going?</p><p><strong>Vice-Principal Bennett: </strong>Not very well. No new developments. But I promise you that you will get the building.</p><p><strong>Man: </strong>Don't hold back when it comes to being extreme. I need to go before someone sees me. Love you.</p><p>
  <em>The mystery man plants a quick kiss on Isabelle's cheek and walks down the path. Isabelle walks away too. Kimberley walks back to her car when suddenly a voice is heard.</em>
</p><p><strong>Vice-Principal Bennett: </strong>I told you to stop all this. Why haven't you.</p><p><strong>Miss Sutton: </strong>I know what you are up to. I'm not going to rest until everyone knows your true motives.</p><p><strong>Vice-Principal Bennett: </strong>You won't be able to tell anyone if you aren't around to do so.</p><p><strong>Miss Sutton: </strong>What are you going to do, Izzy?</p><p><strong>Vice-Principal Bennett:</strong> This.</p><p>
  <em>Isabelle quickly takes out a flashlight from behind her back and hits Kimberley on the head with a lot of force. Kimberley passes out unconscious on the sidewalk.</em>
</p><p><strong>Vice-Principal Bennett: </strong>Sweet dreams, Kimberley.</p><p>
  <em>Isabelle opens up the trunk of her car and stuffs Kimberley inside it. Isabelle drives off into the horizon. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>5:30 pm, Warbler Meeting Room</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Wes bangs his gavel on the table.</em>
</p><p><strong>Wes: </strong>This meeting has now commenced. First of all-</p><p><strong>Blaine:</strong> Wes, if I may?</p><p>
  <em>Blaine stands up and addresses the Warblers.</em>
</p><p><strong>Blaine:</strong> First of all I'd like to say sorry to everyone for my attitude these past few weeks. I was out of line and threatened to break apart a brotherhood that has been strong for decades. My second apology is to Nick. I've been a dick to you these past few weeks as I was blindsided by my own wants and needs. I'm sorry. You are my best friend and I hate the fact I've did that to you.</p><p><strong>Nick: </strong>I accept that apology.</p><p><strong>Wes: </strong>Well, I think we are all very pleased with the outcome of that. Now, let's get down to business. Tomorrow is our performance that we do for the school each month. We always like to be impromptu about it. So this time we will be singing Teenage Dream. We've practiced for this one.  Also, the performance is happening at lunchtime tomorrow.</p><p><strong>Nick:</strong> I want to let Blaine take the lead on this one. This seems like his sort of song.</p><p><strong>Wes: </strong>Okay. Let's begin rehearsing.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The next day...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>All teachers have been called to the teachers lounge for an emergency meeting. Everybody is present except for Kimberley Sutton.</em>
</p><p><strong>Madame Dubois: </strong>Pearl, have you heard from Kimberley?</p><p><strong>Miss Wilkins: </strong>No, not since we spoke yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>Everyone stops their conversation as Sienna and Merrick enter the room both with grave expressions on their faces. The teachers instantly pick up that something is wrong.</em>
</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>Thank you all for coming in. I appreciate that you have all managed to make it given that the text went out early this morning. I don't know how to tell you all this. </p><p>
  <em>Everyone glances to each other with concerned expressions.</em>
</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>Kimberley Sutton did not return home last night. I called her house this morning to see why she didn't show up for work today only to be answered by a distraught Eddie. I only phoned as I knew this isn't like Kimberley at all. Eddie told me he tried her cell last night to no answer. Her car was not in the driveway either. She was last sighted on the CCTV driving out of the parking lot. There may be a plausible explanation for this but right now I fear the worst..</p><p>
  <em>Celine and Pearl are horrified at the fact their friend is missing. Some staff are expressionless because of the sheer shock.</em>
</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>The police are doing all they can to make sure Kimberley is found safe and well. However, if 72 hours pass without any sign of her they will need to assume she cannot be found.</p><p><strong>Mr Jenkins: </strong>What do we tell the students? Surely we can't carry on as normal today.</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>I would prefer it if you didn't tell the students. The news has not been released to the public yet. Kimberley's fiance had to persuade the police to allow me to tell you all. The news stays in this lounge. </p><p>
  <em>Principal Peterson walks out of the lounge with Sienna in tow. The teachers begin to murmur and converse with each other. Celine and Pearl begin crying.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>10:15 am, McKinley High School Classroom</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Kurt Hummel has been put on the boy's team for this weeks assignment in the Glee club. He is leading them through a discussion about what songs to do and what to wear.</em>
</p><p><strong>Kurt: </strong>Now, obviously for this medley to work I'm going to have to sing lead and of course when you are singing Diana Ross, Bob Mackie-esque maribou feather boas are a must.</p><p><strong>Artie: </strong>Isn't this lesson about opposites? I mean, you in a sequined gown and a feather boa is exactly what you'd expect.</p><p><strong>Kurt: </strong>Okay, who said anything about a gown?</p><p><strong>Puck: </strong>Uh dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in the old folks' Jell-O or visit The Garglers.</p><p><strong>Kurt: </strong>The Warblers?</p><p><strong>Puck: </strong>Whatever, see what they're up to and you can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in.</p><p>
  <em>Kurt is upset and angry at what Puck is saying to him. He begins to doubt staying at McKinley.</em>
</p><p><strong>Kurt: </strong>Fine..</p><hr/><p>
  <em>12:15 pm, Dalton Academy Staircase</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Blaine is walking down the stair case to the senior common room for the performance of Teenage Dream. The corridor is a commotion with people flocking to watch the performance. He is interrupted by a soothing and high pitched unfamiliar voice.</em>
</p><p><strong>Stranger: </strong>Excuse me? Um, Hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here.</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>My name's Blaine.</p><p><strong>Kurt: </strong>Kurt. So, what exactly is going on?</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>The Warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while.</p><p><strong>Kurt: </strong>So wait, the glee club here is kinda cool?</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>The Warblers are like rock stars. Come on, I know a short cut.</p><p>
  <em>Blaine grabs Kurt's hand which was smooth to the touch. Blaine runs along the corridor with Kurt in tow, it is substantially quieter. The common room is busy with people clearing the way for the Warblers to have center stage.</em>
</p><p><strong>Kurt: </strong>Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb.</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid. You'll fit right in. Now, if you'll excuse me.</p><p>
  <em>The Warblers launch into the impromptu performance of Teenage Dream by Katie Perry. Kurt is mesmerized by the performance and is constantly making eye contact with Blaine. Blaine knows deep down that he is not a new kid here, as he isn't even wearing the uniform. Kurt is in love with Blaine's voice which fits the song perfectly. Kurt smiles and applauds after they finish the song. Once all the students leave the room Blaine walks up to Kurt.</em>
</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>You aren't a student here are you?</p><p>
  <em>Kurt freezes up, He's been caught.</em>
</p><p><strong>Kurt: </strong>No, I'm not. I'm actually here spying.</p><p>
  <em>To Kurt's surprise, Blaine wasn't mad at him.</em>
</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>Come with me.</p><p>
  <em>Blaine walks him down the corridor to a communal area in the school. It is quiet which allows them to have a conversation. Blaine nabs Wes and David to join them. They take a seat.</em>
</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>Latte?</p><p>
  <em>Blaine passes him over a latte.</em>
</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>This is Wes and this is David</p><p><strong>Kurt: </strong>It is very civilized of you to bring me for coffee before you beat me up for spying.</p><p><strong>Wes: </strong>We are not going to beat you up.</p><p><strong>David: </strong>You were such a terrible spy. We thought it was sort of endearing.</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came.</p><p><strong>Kurt: </strong>Can I ask you guys a question? Are you guys all gay?</p><p>
  <em>The three of them laugh at that question.</em>
</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>No, I mean I am. But these two all have girlfriends.</p><p><strong>David: </strong>This isn't a gay school, We just have a zero tolerance on harassment.</p><p><strong>Wes: </strong>Everybody gets treated the same. No matter what they are.</p><p>
  <em>Kurt goes pale and says nothing. Blaine picks up that something is wrong.</em>
</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>Could you excuse us?</p><p>
  <em>Wes and David stand up and bid goodbye to Kurt.</em>
</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>I guess you are having trouble at school.</p><p><strong>Kurt: </strong>I'm the only person out of the closet at my school. I tried to stay strong about it, but there is this Neanderthal who has made it his mission to make my life a living hell. Nobody seems to notice.</p><p><strong>Blaine: </strong>I know how you feel, I got taunted at my old school and it really pissed me off. I even complained about to the faculty. They were sympathetic but you could just tell that nobody really cared. But, I stood up for myself eventually. Then I came here. I think you should stand up for yourself when he starts on you again.</p><p>
  <em>Kurt and Blaine continue talking about the issue with Karofsky.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>5:30 pm, Teachers Lounge</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Merrick has called all staff to the teachers lounge to provide an update on the situation with Kimberley. Eddie is alongside him looking distressed.</em>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>It has now been over 24 hours since Kimberley left the school grounds. The last known sighting of her was driving out of the parking lot. Therefore, we now need to file a missing persons report. Here is what will happen tomorrow. All classes will be suspended and students will be instructed to remain on-campus. Students that commute to Dalton will be asked to stay at home.</p><p>The Police will take statements from all the students here at Dalton and all of the faculty staff. Nobody here is under suspicion. It is imperative that you all come in tomorrow, if you cannot, the Police will come to your home and take statements. This is a perfectly routine procedure. Tomorrow morning, everybody must report to the auditorium where I will be briefing the students on what has happened.</p><p>
  <em>Celine walks out the room with Pearl in tow. Merrick decides not to tail her as he knows they were close.</em>
</p><p><strong>Principal Peterson: </strong>Any questions?</p><hr/><p>CHAPTER END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh, it's beginning to heat up a bit. I wonder what will happen next...</p><p>Also, Yay Kurt! This is when we start diverging into Season 2 Canon events.</p><p>Next Chapter will see him transferring to Dalton and joining the Warblers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>